


A formal letter of thank you

by SulaSafeRoom



Series: Sula's Stucky Smut Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Smut, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaSafeRoom/pseuds/SulaSafeRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart that happened after a particular intense night on the 2016 SBBB skype chat :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A formal letter of thank you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofthewips (lilithduvare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithduvare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yours Ardently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893355) by [queenofthewips (lilithduvare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithduvare/pseuds/queenofthewips). 



**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://sulasaferoom.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
